Donghae, The Guitar Knight
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Ketika Donghae terjangkit kontroversi hati berhubungan dengan galaunisasi karena terminasi sementara dengan sang pujaan hati aka Eunhyuk. A sequel from Donghae, The King Of Gombal. Mau tahu ceritanya? Baca saja XDD/ A HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ One Shoot/ Warning: Full of gombal dalam bahasa medis/ Bahasa amburadul maksa/BL/ Boys Love/ ooc/ Dangduts addict/Typos


**Donghae, The Guitar Knight**

**A sequel from Donghae, The King of Gombal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Full of gombal dalam bahasa medis/ Bahasa amburadul maksa/BL/ Boys Love/ ooc/ Dangduts addict/Typos**

**Dont like? Dont read it then ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^~**

**.**

**.**

Jreeeng...

Terdengar petikan gitar meramaikan malam minggu yang sepi ini..

Jreeeng..

Kembali alat musik petik itu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, kembali menyemarakkan malam yang bahkan jangkrik saja sedang tak ingin berbunyi, mungkin si jangkrik sedang sibuk bermalam mingguan. Ugh, bahkan jangkrik pun bisa menikmati malam yang katanya om Jamal Mirdad itu adalah malam yang panjang, malam yang asyik buat pacaran.

Jreeng..

Kembali alat musik yang ditemukan tahun 1500 sebelum masehi itu mengeluarkan bunyi nya. Tak lama, terdengar lah helaan napas panjang dari sang pelaku pemetikan gitar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si namja berambut hitam legam yang sedang memangku gitar yang ditempeli dengan stiker ikan nemo hampir disetiap bagian gitar itu?

Ya.. ya.. kau benar. Kalau aku menyebut ikan nemo pasti kalian sudah tau siapa si namja yang dari tadi memetik senar gitar secara asal itu, kan?

Ya, dia itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Donghae, salah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang kini sudah bergelar dokter muda aka KOAS di Seoul National University itu.

"Hyuuuuukieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~.." tiba-tiba si namja itu menyebutkan nama seseorang seperti sedang menyanyikan lagu Zapin atau yang sebenarnya berjudul laksmana raja di laut milik tante Iyeth Bustami.

Duh jangankan kalian, aku pun heran kenapa si Donghae ini malah jadi dangdutan seperti ini.

"Laksmana raja di laut, bersemayam dibukit batu.. ahaaay hati siapa.. ahay tak terpauut.. melihat Hyukkie yang manis rupawan" Donghae kembali menyanyikan lirik lagu tadi kali ini sembari memandang foto si namja manis dengan penuh penghayatan.

Ugh, kenapa sih si ikan ini?

Bahkan jangkrik pun semakin malas berbunyi dimalam yang sepi ini begitu mendengar si calon dokter menyanyi lagu dangdut.

Sigh~..

Donghae menghela napasnya, sedangkan iris kecoklatan miliknya tak lepas dari foto yang tadi dipegangnya.

Sigh~ harusnya di malam minggu seperti ini dia bisa menghabiskan semalaman suntuk bersama sang namjachingu.

Sigh~ padahal hari ini jadwal praktek Donghae hanya sampai jam 8 malam, kan jarang-jarang Donghae bisa pulang lebih awal di malam minggu. Kalau saja Hyukkie nya ada disini.. pasti Donghae bisa mengalahkan si Jangkrik yang kini sedang bermalam minggu.

Sigh~ bahkan jangkrik saja lebih beruntung dari Donghae.

Sigh~

"Hyukkie.. . aaaku tanpa mu, butiran debu" Donghae kembali menyanyikan salah satu lirik lagu, kali ini dari sebuah grup band kenamaan di Indonesia.

Sigh~ kembali si Donghae ini menghela napasnya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya saat fict ini mulai dibuat.

Ugh, nampaknya dokter muda ini sedang terjangkit kontroversi hati berhubungan dengan galaunisasi karena terminasi sementara dengan sang pujaan hati.

Hahaha.. iya.. iya.. cerita punya cerita, si Donghae yang katanya sekarang sedang menjadi stase praktek di rumah sakit Seoul ini sedang terpisah sementara dengan sang namjachingu. Bukan, bukan karena mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan diantara keduanya. Namun karena sang tambatan hati sedang mengikuti KKN aka Kuliah Kerja Nyata di desa antah berantah yang bahkan Donghae saja lupa apa nama desanya, saking terpencilnya desa itu. ugh, Donghae bahkan ragu apakah desa tempat Hyukkie nya KKN itu terdaftar di peta sebagai bagian dari Korea Selatan atau tidak.

Donghae kembali meraih gitarnya dan kembali memetik senar gitarnya.

Jreeeng...

Donghae menelan ludahnya, dan mulai mengetes suaranya. Nampaknya dia akan kembali bernyanyi, jangan bilang kalau...

_"Kemanapun ada bayanganmu... dimanapun ada bayanganmu.. di semua waktuku ada bayangmu.. kekasihku._

_Kumenagis.. menagisku karena rindu.. Kubersedih.. Sedihku karena rindu.. Ku berduka.. dukaku karena rindu.. Kumerana.. meranaku karena rindu  
Mau periksa pasien teringat padamu.. mau ngasih obat teringat padamu.. mau apapun teringat padamu.. kekasihku. Kemanapun ada bayanganmu.. dimanapun ada bayanganmu.. di semua waktuku ada bayangmu..  
oh, Hyukkieku~.."_

Tuh kan.. malah dangdutan lagi, lagunya tante Evie Tamala lagi, ck. Nampaknya Donghae kebanyakan mendengarkan lagu yang hanya ada di Indonesia itu, ck.

Pletak..

Tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan ada seseorang yang memukul bagian oksipital otaknya. Ugh, Donghae kesal sembari mengelus kepalanya dan berbalik mendapati seorang namja jangkung berambut ikal dengan seringaiannya, 'dasar evil' desisnya dalam hati.

"Apa?" tanya sang namja jangkung yang bername tag kan Cho Kyuhyun itu pada si Donghae.

"Aish, kau itu hobi sekali memukul kepala orang" sungut Donghae karena kesal selain karena kepalanya yang dipukul tanpa sebab, juga karena acara dangdutannya terganggu karena kedatangan teman kuliahnya itu.

"Setidaknya aku tak memukul batang otakmu, itu masih aman" ucap Kyuhyun santai sembari menyeruput minuman kaleng yang dibawanya.

"Kau sedang apa? Menyanyi lagu dangdut di atas atap rumah sakit saat malam hari, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa untuk berobat ke psikiater hari ini" tanya Kyuhyun setelah selesai menghabiskan minuman kalengnya.

Kini giliran Donghae yang 'mengelus sayang' kepala si namja ikal. "Kau pikir aku ini pasien gangguan jiwa, huh?" ucap Donghae penuh emosi, Kyuhyun hanya nyengir garing

"Itu kau tau"

"Aish, kau ini" kesal Donghae sembari mendaratkan 'tepukan pelan' di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya, teman mu ini sedang menderita suatu penyakit serius bahkan konsulen kedokteran pun tak akan mampu menyembuhkan penyakitku ini" ucap Donghae dengan semangat 45.

"Bilang saja kau sedang rindu Hyukkie kan?"

Kriik.. Duh si Jangkrik nampaknya sudah pulang dari acara malam minggunya dan berbunyi tepat saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Donghae ternganga karena tebakan sahabatnya itu sangat tepat sasaran.

Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah nama seseorang yang spesial baginya. Duh Donghae.. donghae.. kenapa jadi melankolis seperti ini, sih?

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang entah kenapa penyakit alay nya tak kunjung sembuh.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Padahal Hyukkie itu seperti tiang infus, dan aku adalah botol infusnya. Jadi kalau Hyukkie tak ada, bagaimana hidupku bisa terus berjalan kalau tanpa dia, Kyuuuuuu~" curhat Donghae dengan ekspresi dramatis nya dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya.

"Dan kau tahu? Hyukkie itu seperti cairan serebrospinal, karna dia selalu berputar-putar dikepala ku.. huhuhuhu" adegan drama Donghae semakin menjadi dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Sigh~ Sangking hebatnya Donghae, bahkan dia bisa membuat si Kyuhyun mengehela napas berkali-kali.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Kriik.. Si jangkrik berbunyi kembali disaat yang tepat, membuat Donghae membatu.

Benar juga ya? Kenapa tak terpikirkan dari tadi?

"Jangan bilang kau belum menghubunginya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Donghae menahan napasnya sedang si jangkrik kembali tak berbunyi karena ikutan kaget setelah mendengar tebakan jitu Kyuhyun.

"Ehehehehehehe" hanya tawa garing dari Donghae saja yang kembali terdengar disana sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku belum menghubunginya, ehehehehehe" ucap Donghae diakhiri dengan tawa garingnya. Untung Kyuhyun tak berniat melemparkan sahabatnya itu dari atap rumah sakit ini.

Donghae pun mengeluarkan gadget canggihnya dan segera mendial nomor Eunhyuk yang sudah ada diluar kepalanya.

"Yoboseo?" ucap suara diseberang yang mampu membuat hati Donghae kembali berbunga-bunga.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaagiyaaaaaaaaa, bogoshippo" ucap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar ikan pabbo" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya dari atap rumah sakit itu, meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah bertingkah oh-so-lovely-dovey bersama Eunhyuk.

-0o0o0o0o0-

"Hyukkie, tau kah kau? Aku sedang tak enak badan, dan suhu tubuhku agak tinggi"

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat minum obat" terdengar suara panik dari Eunhyuk membuat senyuman diwajah Donghae melebar

"Aniya.. itu tidak perlu.."

"Uh? Wae?"

"Kalau orang demam biasanya minum parasetamol, tapi aku tak mau. Aku tak mau sembuh dari demam cintamu, chagiya" ucap Donghae percaya diri

"Aish, kau ini. ku pikir kau serius" dan Donghae tergelak mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kau tau chagiya. Tadi aku diperiksa darah, dan ternyata gula darahku rendah, aku terkena hipoglikemi"

"Uh? Kau kenapa memang, Hae?"

"Habis aku tak melihat wajah manismu tiap hari, chagiya."

"Aish.. lagi-lagi gombal. Bagaimana kabar mu disana? apa semua berjalan lancar?"

"Hidupku hampa tanpa mu, chagiya. Huhuhuhu."

"Hae aku sedang serius"

"Aku juga, chagiya. Aku sedang sakit, bahkan antibiotik manapun tak akan mampu untuk mengobati sakitku ini, karna semua antibiotik itu sudah resisten dengan cintamu, Eunhyukkie" ucap Donghae dengan nada serius.

"ish.. Hae.. berhenti menggodaku~" ucap Eunhyuk membuat senyuman diwajah Donghae semakin terkembang.

"Ahahaha.. uri chagiya neomu kyeopta, ne? Pokoknya nanti aku harus jadi spesialis bedah plastik" ucap Donghae penuh keyakinan

"Huh? Aku baru tahu kau berminat jadi dokter bedah plastik, Hae.."

"Habis tak adilkan kalau hanya kau yang cantik dan manis di dunia ini?" ucap Donghae masih dengan gombalannya

"Yak.. Aish.. aku ini namja.." ucap Eunhyuk yang Donghae yakini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyukkie?" ucap Donghae dengan nada serius

"Ne?"

"Sepertinya kalau sedang bersamamu aku harus dekat-dekat IGD"

"Huh?"

"Habis kalau melihat tingkah dan wajah manismu, aku takut terkena stroke diabetik"

"Ish.. kau ini"

Daaaaaaan.. hening.. bahkan jangkrik yang masih berada disana pun enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, enggan mengganggu dua sejoli kita yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

"Hae? Kau masih disana?"

"Huh? Iya aku masih disini, chagiya"

"lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Aniya. Hanya saja, jika dekat denganmu, kadang aku kehabisan kata-kata" tsaaaaaaaaaah, Donghae masih menggombal rupanya.

"Ish.. kau ini. apa jadwal jaga mu sudah selesai? Lebih baik kau beristirahat, mumpung bisa" ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh perhatian

"Aniya.. sepertinya kalau pun tidur aku harus menggunakan propofol atau midazolam"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karna aku tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada kau disampingku, Hyukkie"

"Ish.. kau ini. sudah sana, segeralah beristirahat

"Ne.. tapi maukah kau mendengarkan aku menyanyi dulu?" pinta Donghae yang disetujui Eunhyuk.

Donghae meletakkan handphonenya dan meloud speaker phonenya, kemudian meraih gitarnya dan mulai menyanyi

"_Sekian lama.. aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu. Bukankah engkau, telah berjanji kita, jumpa disini. _

_Datanglah, kedatanganmu ku tunggu tlah lama~ telah lama ku~ menunggu~._

_ Derita hidup yang ku alami, duhai pahit sekali. Pada siapa aku berbagi kalau bukan padamu. Datanglah, kedatanganmu ku tunggu tlah lama~ telah lama ku~ menunggu~._

_Selain diri mu, kasih. Tiada yang lain lagi. Tempat cintaku bersemi, mencurahkan isi hati._

_Lama sekali aku menanti kedatanganmu, kekasih. Betapa hati tidak kan sedih, kau biarkan ku sendiri._

_Sekian lama.. aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu. Bukankah engkau, telah berjanji kita, jumpa disini. Datanglah, kedatanganmu ku tunggu tlah lama~ telah lama ku~ menunggu~._"

Eunhyuk terkikik mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae. Bukan, bukan maksud menyindir, hanya saja dia tak menyangka kalau sang pangeran ikannya adalah maniak dangdut, apalagi menyanyikan lagu sonet2 band. ckck

"Hyukkie~"

"Ya?"

"Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae. Cepat kembali, tanpa mu disisiku, bahkan morfin atau alprazolam pun tak bisa membuatku tenang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, chagiya" Ucap Donghae benar-benar serius kali ini.

Kalau saja Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk nya kini tengah tersipu malu sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ish, pasti sangat imut, ya kan?

"Ne, Nado saranghaeyo. Tenang saja, Hae. Besok kan aku kembali"

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini hari terakhir aku KKN?"

"Huh? Benarkah?"

"Ish, Kau ini!"

"Ahahaha.. arasseo.. aku pasti akan menunggu mu, kau juga beristirahatlah. Aku tak mau kau sakit dan harus diperiksa oleh dokter-dokter itu." Ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Eung, Jaljayo, chagiya"

"Ne~"

Dan piip sambungan telpon itu pun berakhir.

Haaaaaaaaaah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja rasanya penyakit galaunisasi yang tadi Donghae derita sudah sembuh sempurna.

Ya, tentu saja. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit kontroversi hati yang tadi Donghae derita selain Eunhyuk, kan?

Donghae kembali meraih gitarnya dan mulai memainkan alat musik petik itu. masih dengan senyum yang terkembang, namja itu mulai menyanyikan kembali sebuah lagu dari tante Evie Tamala

"_Ada rindu di malamku. Ada resah ditidurku. Ada tangis di hatiku. Ada hasrat yang menggebu._

_Ada engkau dianganku, bermain didalam khayalku. Ada senyum dimataku, yang menyiksa pandangku._

_Ingin berjumpa denganmu, walau sekedar dimimpiku. Aku tak bisa, aku tak kuasa, lama tak bertemu, lama ku tanpa mu._

_Ada engkau dianganku, bermain didalam khayalku. Ada senyum dimataku, yang menyiksa pandangku. _"

Setelah menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul ada rindu itu, Donghae kembali memainkan intro sebuah lagu. Kali ini milik om Rhoma Irama.

"_Malam ini malam terakhir bagi kita, untuk mengungkapkan rasa rindu di dada~. Esok aku akan menjemputmu kembali. KU harap agar, esok segera tiba~ syalalalala_"

Yah, kurasa lebih baik kita tinggalkan namja yang satu ini, sebelum dia merusak lagu-lagu dangdut lainnya, kkk

.

.

.

Penyebab seseorang jatuh cinta itu kadang seperti FUO. Tiada yang tau penyebabnya, yang penting, diobservasi dan terus difollow-up saja. Dan tahu kah kalian? Masa-masa galau setelah ditinggal pacar itu bagaikan pasien yg mengalami withdrawal syndrome. Walau berat pasti akan terlewati juga.

-Lee Donghae-

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Hi~ apa kabar? Aku kembali dengan edisi gombal-gagal Donghae yang semakin aneh. Dan err.. seperti pada fict **Donghae, The King Of Gombal, **gombalan di ff ini juga didapat dari **Buku Ajar Koas Racun jilid II.**

Hope u like it~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XD


End file.
